She Likes Trout in the Trailer
by melody's muse
Summary: MerDer Oneshot. Newly reunited…trout and trailer fun Please R&R :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. :-(**

**Summary: Mer/Der Oneshot. Newly reunited…trout and trailer fun ;-) Please R&R :)**

**A/N: Thanks so much for clicking on my story :) This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Grey's fanfic :) This will only be one chapter long but if I get inspired, I might write something else. Hope you like it! It's Mer/Der cuteness ;-)**

**Oh, and one more thing...I apologize if there's any inaccuracies when it comes to the fishing stuff. I've only been fishing once in my life and that was when I was four ;) I tried to research fishing for trout on google...so I hope I pulled it off. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, does it? Mer and Der being cute is what's important :) **

**She Likes Trout in the Trailer**

Derek hated his small bed. There was no room to move. And it wasn't comfortable like Meredith's bed. The only advantage to having a small bed was that Meredith wasn't very far from him.

He turned over, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched her sleep. God, she was beautiful. His first thought was taking her in his arms, waking her up, then picking up where they left off last night. But Derek decided against it. After her 80 hour work week, the tequila shots, and all of the sex, she was probably exhausted. She needed her sleep. Besides, they had all morning anyway. It was one of those rare days when she had the day off and he didn't have to go in until later.

They rarely spent the night at the trailer. In fact, Derek could count on one hand the number of times they stayed here. But the tired looks and evil stares from George and Izzie the past week over the breakfast table had been enough to convince Derek that perhaps he and Meredith were being too loud at night.

At the trailer, they could be as loud as they wanted.

"We should put a sign on your door," Meredith said, taking Derek's hand as he led her up the steps. "It would say, 'If this trailer's a rockin', don't come a knockin'." Meredith laughed at her joke, still a bit tipsy from the tequila she had at Joe's earlier that evening.

"I think that's van. 'If this van's a rockin'."

"You don't think we can rock this trailer?" Meredith countered, almost challenging him.

Derek smiled at her as he unlocked the door. "I guess we'll find out."

Once they were inside, there was no holding back.

Meredith's laughter filled the room, her heart racing as she and Derek made their way to the bed, undoing buttons and zippers, all the while kissing and leaving a trail of clothing behind them. That was the good thing about the trailer. The bed was only a few steps away. If they had gone home to her house, they probably wouldn't have made it past the living room, much like that first night they were together.

Derek picked Meredith up and placed her on the bed, gently pushing her down against the mattress. His mouth made a trail of kisses up her chest until his lips found hers while his hands roamed up and down, removing those last few pieces of annoying clothing that were in their way.

"Derek…" Meredith whispered.

"Yeah?"

Meredith kept her eyes on Derek, giving him a seductive grin. "Let's rock this trailer."

"And no roommates this time. Be as loud as you want." His lips reclaimed hers once again as his arm reached over to the nightstand drawer. His hand rummaged around blindly until he found what he was looking for. Derek pulled the condom out of the drawer, then skillfully ripped the wrapper open with his teeth.

"Derek, what the hell is that?" Meredith said when she realized what he was up to.

Derek laughed. "We've been having sex every night for a week and you're asking me what this is?"

"It's a glow in the dark one!"

"Oh…well look at that. I suppose it is."

"Derek! I told you no more of those!"

"They were the only ones left at the store."

"Liar!"

"Do you want me to take advantage of you tonight or not?" Derek paused, waiting for her answer.

"Okay, fine," she said, giving in. "But this is the last time."

"We'll see about that," Derek said softly as he pulled Meredith close to him…

Derek quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed some pants to throw on. He was just rummaging around in his dresser for a shirt when he heard her sleepy voice.

"Derek? Where you going?"

Derek turned around to see Meredith sitting up, staring at him hazily, wrapped up in only a sheet since half the covers had managed to fall to the floor.

"Good morning." Derek walked over to her side of the bed, kissing her lips softly.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Breakfast," he answered.

"Come back to bed," she pleaded. "We should finish what we started last night."

"We will…after breakfast. Which I'm going to bring to you. You should go back to sleep. It's early." Derek pulled a shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the bed to put his socks and shoes on.

"You're bringing me breakfast in bed?"

"Yep."

Meredith smiled. "From where?"

"The lake."

"I'm sorry…where?"

Derek looked over at Meredith, noticing the confusion on her face. "Trout," he clarified.

"Oh. You're going fishing?"

"Yeah."

"You're bringing me trout?"

The smile on Derek's face slowly began to fade. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. He probably should have checked with Meredith first. "You don't want trout for breakfast, do you?"

"Well it is an interesting breakfast choice."

"Says the girl who eats leftover grilled cheese and cold pizza on most days."

Meredith threw a pillow at him. "Shut up."

Derek laughed. "We don't have to have trout. We can have something else…"

"No, trout's fine. Just give me a second." Meredith stood up, wrapping the sheet around her as she headed toward the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

Meredith looked back at him. "Getting dressed. I'm going with you."

"You want to go fishing with me?"

"Sure."

"You actually want to go fishing with me?"

"Why not? Might be fun. You could show me how to fly-fish. And we both have the morning off, so I'm spending every moment I can with you."

Meredith shut the bathroom door behind her, leaving Derek sitting on the bed with a stunned look on his face. A woman who wanted to fish with him? He had never heard of such a thing.

xoxoxoxoxox

"So how long does it take?" Meredith asked as she stood on the dock, holding the fishing rod over the water. This was really the first time Meredith had ever fished, and she didn't know too much about it. Derek had to cast the line for her.

"How long does what take?" Derek asked as he worked on attaching the lure to the end of his line.

"For the trout to bite."

"Depends. Sometimes not long at all. Other times you have to wait a while. The key to fly-fishing is proper execution." Meredith watched Derek as he cast the line without much effort at all. "It's not brain surgery, but it does take a lot of practice." Derek smiled at her.

Meredith loved watching him fish. He was as passionate about trout as he was about surgery. She was convinced that if Derek hadn't gone into neurosurgery, he would have taken up fishing full time.

"It's so beautiful here. Now I know why you have all this land. It's close to the water and has an amazing view."

"Yeah. I like it out here. It's quiet. It was either here or Montana."

"Montana?"

"That's probably where I would have gone if I hadn't taken Richard's job offer. Good thing I accepted." Derek winked at her.

"So what's in Montana?"

"Oh…lots of lakes. Lots of trout."

Meredith laughed.

"Maybe I'll buy a vacation house there someday. Yeah. Something right on the water. I could get a boat and go fly-fishing everyday."

"Montana is very beautiful."

"You could come with me."

Meredith smiled, and was about to say something when the tugging of her line interrupted her train of thought. "I think I got something!"

"I think you do too!"

"What do I do? What do I do?"

Derek threw his rod down and rushed over behind Meredith, putting his arms around her as he helped her reel the fish in. "Hold the rod up, not down. You want to set the hook. If you hold it down he'll get off the hook and get away. That's good, now reel him in slowly."

Meredith reeled in the fish with Derek helping her. Sure enough, there was a little trout on the end of the line.

"Oh…look at the little guy!" Meredith squealed.

Derek held the fish up for Meredith to get a closer look. "That's pretty good for your first trout!"

"You brought your camera phone, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well aren't you going to take our picture?"

"A picture?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what you fishermen do? Take a picture of every fish you catch?"

Derek laughed. "You'll have to hold it up though."

Meredith gave him a look of confusion. "Yeah…that's sort of the point. It's my first catch and I want to show it off."

"You aren't a little squeamish?"

"Derek, I'm a surgeon and you're asking me if I'm squeamish? Seriously?" Meredith reached over and grabbed the line, holding up the fish proudly. "Now take my picture!"

Derek reached for his camera phone in his front pocket, grinning as he got it ready.

Meredith noticed the look on Derek's face…something between laugher and disbelief. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No. I was just thinking…You know you're the first girlfriend I've ever brought fishing with me? Actually, you're the first girlfriend who has ever _wanted_ to go fishing with me."

Meredith smiled. "You mean Addison didn't like fish? I can't believe that," she said sarcastically.

"You kidding? She hated it when I brought trout into the trailer."

"Well lucky for you, I like trout in the trailer."

"Lucky me."

"So take my picture already!"

Derek laughed. "Okay, okay." He held the phone in front of them and took the picture. In Derek's opinion, it was the best picture he could have asked for. It was definitely going to be his new wallpaper.

xoxoxoxoxo

After fishing for a little while longer without catching anything else, Meredith and Derek moved to a different spot.

"Rule of thumb is not to fish in the same spot for more than 20 minutes if you don't catch anything."

Meredith cleared her throat loudly. "Your girlfriend caught something."

"You caught one little trout."

"Hey, he's an excellent little trout. You're just jealous because you haven't caught a thing yet."

"We'll see who gets the next bite," Derek challenged, casting his fishing line into the lake.

"Yes…we'll see," Meredith said, holding her rod over the water, determined she would win this little bet.

"Is that a challenge, Dr. Grey?"

"Care to make this interesting, Dr. Shepherd?"

"I always love a challenge."

"Okay. Here's the deal. If I catch the next fish, then you have to do something tonight."

"Something dirty?" Derek grinned.

"You'll have to do the bendy thing."

"The bendy thing?"

Meredith grinned at him. "Yeah…you know. The thing? With the bending? In the shower?"

"Oh, oh, right. _That_ bendy thing."

"Yes."

Derek laughed. "Ah…I see how you want to play. Sexual favors. Okay, well if I catch the next fish, which I will, because I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, then you'll have to do your own little bendy thing tonight."

Meredith glanced at Derek. "What are you talking about?"

"You know."

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"I'm talking about that thing you can do in bed because you're so damn flexible. Hope you've been stretching."

Meredith laughed.

"You know I caught a 3lb. rainbow trout last week from this lake. I have a feeling I'm going to win this bet."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. The trout seem to love me today. Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get into fishing?"

"My dad. When I was a boy, he'd take me fishing all the time. We lived in Manhattan…and in a house full of women, so it was our way of getting away from it all. There was this great fishing spot upstate we'd go to near my grandmother's. When I saw this piece of land for sale…I knew I had to buy it. It reminded me of my grandmother's. Close to a lake. Really quiet."

"Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything."

"You make 2 million a year. Why do you live in a trailer?"

Derek laughed. "But it's a nice trailer, right? Silver. Has all the modern conveniences."

"It's still a trailer."

"You really want to know the reason?"

Meredith nodded.

"I've lived in New York all my life. I never thought I'd live anywhere else. When I moved to Seattle, I wasn't sure how long I wanted to stay. I was confused about a lot of things. Buying a piece of land and putting a trailer on it was just easier. At that point, Seattle was just something temporary. And no need for a house when it's only something temporary. But then I started to like it here."

Meredith smiled. "Seattle has ferryboats."

Derek smiled back at her. "Yes. And I have a thing for ferryboats. But it wasn't just the ferryboats, Meredith."'

Derek moved closer to her, placing a finger under her chin and bringing his lips to hers. They kissed, softly, gently.

Meredith slowly pulled away, her fish line tugging again. "I think I've caught another one!" Meredith excitedly began to reel in her catch.

"I don't believe this!" Derek complained.

"Oh we are _so_ doing the bendy thing tonight!" Meredith said, laughing.

Derek was in disbelief. "I haven't caught anything and you've already got two! How is that possible?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "Beginner's luck."

"Or maybe the trout are smart. They know a good thing when they see it."

Meredith gave him a smile as he helped her take the fish off her hook. "So that's two for me and...oh, how many have you caught today, Derek? Oh that's right. Zero!" Meredith laughed.

"The day's still young. This is a good size trout."

"Thank you."

"So I thought you liked the trailer."

"Oh, I do. But you can't live in a trailer forever, especially if Seattle isn't so temporary anymore. And you have all this land. Did you ever figure out what you wanted to do with it, or do you still have no idea?"

"Actually, I know exactly what I want to do with it now," Derek said with a smile.

"Does it have something to do with fish?" Meredith teased. "You going to build a bait and tackle shop?"

Derek laughed. "No, I was thinking it's about time for a house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nothing too big. But not small. Definitely something bigger than the trailer. You know, just an ordinary house. Two stories, a big porch, lots of rooms. A very big master bedroom."

Meredith smiled. "With a very big bed I bet."

"Oh definitely. King size. And there's one of those whirlpool tubs in the master bath, you know the ones? Room enough for two people. Lots of massaging jets too. Oh, and the view from the room…the view is incredible. Every morning when you look out the window, you'll see…"

"The sun rising over the lake," Meredith finished.

"Yeah. And you know what the best part is?"

"It's not the king sized bed or the whirlpool tub?"

Derek laughed. "No. It's you. You're there too."

He smiled at her and moved in for a kiss, but their kiss was soon interrupted by the annoying sound of Derek's pager.

"Is that the hospital?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Let me answer this. It'll only take a second."

Meredith sighed to herself as Derek called the hospital. So much for spending the morning together. When you were a surgeon, work always had to come first. And she knew if someone was paging Derek, it must be pretty important.

"You have to go in." Meredith said as he put his cell back in his pocket.

"Yeah."

"I thought your surgery wasn't scheduled until later."

"It was, but it's been moved up and it can't wait. I'm sorry, Meredith."

"It's okay. I understand. We'll have trout some other time."

"Definitely," he said with a smile.

"And we'll do the bendy thing too," Meredith said softly.

"Definitely," he said again.

xoxoxoxoxox

Later that night, Derek drove back to the trailer. He was surprised when Meredith asked him to meet her there. Most of the time he'd find her at Joe's.

Derek got out of the car and walked over to the porch. She was sitting on a lawn chair waiting for him.

"Welcome home," she said, handing him a beer and giving him a kiss.

"Hi." Derek sat down beside her and opened his beer. He was just thinking about how nice it was to have Meredith waiting for him at the trailer when suddenly he realized…there was fish on the grill.

"There's trout. You cooked the trout?"

Meredith laughed out loud. "Derek…seriously? You know I don't cook."

"Well there's fish on the grill."

"Yeah, I know. George cooked it."

"What?"

"Okay, see….I really wanted to surprise you, and you seemed so excited about having trout this morning, so I decided I'd have it cooked for you when you got home from work. But I don't cook, so asked Izzie. And she said she's a baker, not a cook, and that even if she was a cook, she wasn't going to gut a trout. So then I asked George. He's the only other person I know of that knows anything about fish. So dinner is compliments of George tonight."

Meredith fixed him a plate and offered it to him. "Try it."

He took a bite, chewing it slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Good?" Meredith asked hopefully.

Derek shook his head. "Oh, it's excellent. Maybe we ought to have him cook for us more often." Derek couldn't believe of all the trouble Meredith went through just to surprise him with a trout dinner.

"Oh, by the way, there's a condition."

"A condition?"

"Yes. George said he'd only do this for us if we promised to stay at the trailer for at least a week. Something about he and Izzie getting a good night's sleep for once or whatever. But that could be a good thing. Now we get to try the bendy thing in your shower tonight, and your shower is really small, so it should be interesting."

He laughed. "Yes. It should be very interesting."

"I hope you've been stretching," Meredith said with a wink.

**A/N: I'd just like to say for the record that I did not make up the bendy thing. LOL. For anyone out there whose confused about what that conversation was all about, there's a deleted scene on the S2 DVD where Meredith suggests that Derek "do that thing in the shower with the bending" in the episode when he and Addison were having boring sex. Now, I don't know exactly what the bendy thing is…but apparently, Meredith really likes it lol. So yeah…just so you know ;) **

**Oh, and regarding another deleted scene, if you have season one, Derek mentions that he could be fly-fishing in Montana rather than working at Seattle Grace, so that's where I got that idea from :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
